To Wish Upon a Red Moon
by The Stitched Ninja
Summary: A lonely fox...A lonely boy. One loved the other but had no way to tell him, until a God and a long passed brother decided to help. FLUFF! I made this for an english class and decided to post it. Yaoi SasuNaru Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! Wish I did, but that's ain't gonna happen any time soon…sorry…smiles

WARNINGS: This fluffiness may kill you, so be warned! The FLUFF!!! AU, Yaoi/BL….Oneshot, meaning there wont be more of this fluffiness.

His human was always so sad looking when he came. He would silently appear, sit against the tree by the pinicula-like Earth between the two splitting streams and just stare up. Sometimes he would talk, others he would just sit there, staring.

And he would always go to him.

Naruto wasn't like many of his kind, he knew this. Sure, he was bright red and had normal fox colorings and structure, but his eyes were a bright blue. Animals said that his eyes could put even the bluest of skies to shame. It was also said that they were blue because he had been in direct contact with Kyuubi, the animal spirit of this whole forest.

The fox lived in a burrow nestled between the large rocks by the large creek that flowed on the border. It was nice and roomy for the fox and gave perfect view of the land his human always rested upon. He lived alone, away from many animals, and liked it that way. This allowed him to be with his human.

And speaking about his human—Naruto looked at the sky to judge the time—he should be arriving at any moment now.

Red fur glistened in the afternoon sun that shone through the canopy of the forest. The moss on the forest floor swallowed the noise of his paws as he ran. Naruto could smell the scent of his human at the edge of the creek and felt his spirit lift and his heart swell.

His human had come!

Naruto slowed his pace to a trot, knowing that to run up to his human wouldn't have a very good outcome for him. He had learned this the hard way. Instead, the small fact came to a graceful stop in front of the small stream beside his human. He bent down and took a drink, waiting for his human to notice him. While he waited, he was once again struck by how beautiful his human was, even by fox and animal standards.

To other humans his was called Sasuke, or Prince Sasuke, Naruto wasn't completely certain which title was correct. He had dark black hair that shone blue in certain lights with empty black bottomless eyes. He had pale skin that seemed to glow in the limited lighting of the forest. His furs were common by human standards. Naruto had once heard them being called breeches and tunic by his human. They were used to keep the humans warm since they had no furs of their own, bar from the fur on their heads.

His human's fur was styled strangely, though. The back of it was styled to look like a chicken's butt, or a cock-a-too's head with its feathers up and showing. But the front, his bangs, dangled down and styled perfectly out of his face. Even his "tunic" and "breeches" were black, which was a very uncommon fashion for humans, or so the fox was led to believe.

Normally his human wore blue somewhere on his being since it was Naruto's human's favorite color.

This simple observation sent Naruto on his "toes", so to speak. Something was wrong with his human. Naruto could now smell that in the air around them. By now, his human should have noticed him, like always, but now he was just staring straight ahead at Naruto's den.

'Does he even realize I'm here?' Naruto thought, making a small whining noice before slowly making his way to his human. He was mindful to stay low on the ground to show that he was submitting to his human.

Eyes as black as night quickly looked at Naruto and at first was as hard as ice, but then warmed when they recognized the small fox

"Oh, it's you." His human, Sasuke, smirked at the fox and allowed the animal to be near him. Naruto quickly took this open window to settle beside the dark-haired male and rest his sleek head on his human's leg.

This was his way of telling his human that Naruto was there for him, and only him.

"You are probably one of the most stupid animals living, aren't you? How do you know I won't suddenly kill you and eat you?" Sasuke growled, but some affection in his tone had leaked out so the bite of the words was lessened. Of course, it didn't help that his human had started to stroke his head as he continued to talk.

"It's been a full year since he died…" Sasuke sighed, "And a full year that I've been coming here to meet you, the idiot fox. Father's been wanting me to hurry up and settle down, start a family. His choices are the blonde-haired bimbo and the pink-haired bimbo, of course. I'm only seventeen!" He growled out while looking off to the side where the mirky water of the creek flowed.

Naruto gave a yip and climbed into his human's lap, absently licking the human's face before settling down. He understood very little of the human tongue, but his human's body language was enough. Sasuke was upset for some reason, and it was the fox's job to make his human feel better. It was his place to be beside his human, Sasuke.

The small fox would probably never know how much this meant to his brooding human, but someone did.

Not so far away, but on the spirit plane, two creatures were arguing heatedly about Naruto and Sasuke.

The first was a man of about one and twenty years of his age. He had a shocking resemblance to Sasuke, except with long black hair and deep red eyes. He wore a long black cloak with bright red clouds on it, which was closed at the moment. His name was Itachi, and he was the spirit of Sasuke's year-long dead elder brother.

Itachi was currently yelling at the other occupant in the large alter-like room.

Now, the other occupant in the room wasn't human at all. He was a animal spirit and thus looked like an animal. He was large fiery red fox with nine tails that were constantly twisting this way and that. He was Kyuubi, spirit of the animals in the forest where Naruto lived, and, unfortunately, very hard headed.

"I said "NO", Itachi!" Kyuubi interrupted the man-spirit in a loud and booming voice.

The long haired brother to Sasuke growled under his breath and glared at the animal spirit. "Why?" He asked in a snappy voice.

Kyuubi only shook his head in reply.

"Exactly!" Itachi shouted, pointing a finger at the large fox. "You know they are perfect for each other! They meet every day; they care about and for each other. Why can't you grant this one wish, this one desire, just this once?"

The large fox growled, "Because as soon as this wish is granted, more will come! I grant this, what are you proposing, and suddenly more will be asking me! Human's are greedy, it won't stop here."

Itachi sighed and looked toward the large sphere that was hovering near by. It showed Sasuke and Naurto as they lay about in the warm shadows of the day. They both looked as if they were about to fall asleep.

For six months now, the long haired sipirt had been coming to Kyuubi in hopes of persuading the animal spirit in helping the two. It was pure love that kept the fox and his brother coming back, and Itachi noticed this. Now all he had to do was get Kyuubi to realize this as well.

'But how?' Itachi couldn't help but think.

How could Itachi make it so his brother's wish would come true? How could he make it so that Naruto's wish to always be by Sasuke's side come true?

Suddenly, it came to the strange eyes human spirit, like a hit on the back of his head.

Actually, it did hit him on the back of the head.

Kyuubi, annoyed that Itachi had stopped paying attention to him, had hit Itachi on the back of the spirit's head with one of his large red tails. This action, and the color red of the fox's tail, made an idea magically form inside the human's head.

"Then give them a chance to make it possible for themselves!" Itachi grinned up at the large spirit, who was werrily watching him.

"What do you mean?" Kyuubi questioned.

The long haired male smirked evilly and turned back toward the large sphere that was watching his baby brother. "I do believe," Itachi began, "that we are much over due for a red moon."

Kyuubi quickly caught on and mirrored Itachi's evil smirk, "I do believe you are right, my human spirit friend."

SasuNaru

And so it was that on the next full moon it bled a bright red. This was a rarity in and of it's self that caught many beings attention.

Two such beings just happened to be Sasuke and Naruto, who were sitting in their usual spots and staring at the blood red moon. They were not looking at the moon directly, thought, because it was said that staring at the moon would cause mental illness, insanity. But, as said, this type of moon was special.

"It is said," Sasuke spoke as they both watched to red moon in amazement, "that a red moon brings wishes. Supposedly you are to wish upon the red moon, and if the desire is great enough, the wish will come true."

Naruto looked up at his human with wide blue eyes, as if silently asking Sasuke what he would wish for.

The dark haired male gave a small smile before his picked up the red fox and held him close. Sasuke then looked directly at the red moon, not its reflection in the murky waters of the creek, and sent out a determined, but silent, wish. Then he waited…and waited…and waited.

And Naruto watched as his human sighed and dejectedly walk away, not even saying good bye to the fox.

Sasuke jus walked away, not even noticing the soft golden glow that was starting to surround his tiny fox friend.

SasuNaru

The next day, a strange boy was seen walking around the capital city in the kingdom. Some said that he was a demon, others a lost orphan boy. But one thing was for certain—he was searching for something.

Sasuke, unfortunately, hadn't heard a single word about this strange new boy, and as such went about his day to day life like normal. He got up, went to a meeting with the other Lords of the Kingdom, red over decrees and new laws, and than hid from his two lady stalkers.

He didn't even know their names, his two lady stalkers. He just called them the pink haired bimbo and the blonde haired bimbo. One had pink hair (which was sickening to look at after a while) and clashing green eyes. Then the other girl had normal blonde hair and blue eyes but was extremely rude. In Sasuke's opinion, they were both very stupid, simple-minded, and annoying.

Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't very lucky today. No sooner had he exited his study than he was suddenly being followed by his two fan-girls. They giggled and batted their eyes and followed the young noble wherever he went. There was no escaping them now, and Sasuke knew this.

The only way to get rid of them now was to lose them in the court yard, so that was where Sasuke headed first. He walked right out into the brightly sun lit yard and immediately searched for a hiding spot, completely ignoring the two girls that chatted on either side of him.

"Oi, stop you!"

Sasuke turned to the left, wondering who was shouting. He had been so transfixed with finding a hiding spot that he had failed to see the guards running around.

The boy wondered what they were after. Well, he did until he felt a firm body latch onto his.

Sasuke looked at the body that was holding onto his so tightly. They were shorter than the noble by at least a head and had a beautiful tan. This person wore a bright orange and red robe that seemed a bit too big for them as it practically hung of the person.

"We're sorry, your highness, he somehow snuck in." A guard panted as he tried to get close enough to dislodge the body holding Sasuke.

Said young noble quickly held up his hand to stop the guard. Sasuke had never seen such bright blonde hair on any person in his life. Even the blonde haired bimbo's hair was dull and unsightly compared to this person's.

Suddenly, the bright blonde head lifted, and Sasuke felt his breath being stolen from him. The beauty that Sasuke saw immediately stole his heart.

Bright blue eyes that shamed even the bluest skies happily gazed up at Sasuke. They were set into a tan face that had three whisker-like marks on each cheek. This boy, for Sasuke definitely knew was a boy by the flat chest that was pressed into his, had pouty lips that were currently set into a foxy grin.

Finally he spoke, "Sasuke…my human."

Sasuke frowned, not completely understanding the other male.

The blonde boy giggled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, "I guess that saying is true about the red moon. If you make a wish on it, and desire it enough, it does come true."

The dark haired boy's eyes widened as he stared at the stranger in his arms. Those eyes…those endless blue eyes! They were suddenly so familiar! But where had Sasuke seen such eyes?

Suddenly it clicked inside Sasuke's mind, "T-The fox…"

"Naruto." The other boy corrected, "My name is Naruto."

And so it was that the strange boy, Naruto, stayed by his human, Sasuke, for the reminder of his life. He later became Sasuke's man-wife and Queen to the Kingdom, but also Sasuke's best friend. They spent the rest of their lives together, much to the enjoyment of two certain spirits, and died happily ever after together.


End file.
